1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for maintaining two magnetic transducers in operative relation with both sides of a rotatable flexible planar magnetic recording media and more specifically relates to a carriage-loading arm assembly for maintaining two magnetic transducers in operative relationships with both sides of a double sided floppy disc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Apparatus for maintaining two magnetic transducers in operative relation with both sides of a rotatable flexible planar magnetic recording media is known in the art.
One such apparatus disclosed in IBM Technical Disclosure Manual Volume 18, No. 7 dated December, 1975 at pages 2246 and 2247, has two pivotal, gimballed transducers, each of which are located on the ends of two swing arms. The ends of the swing arms having the gimballed transducer mounted thereon are adapted to move towards and away from the side of a double sided floppy disc positioned between the swing arms. During operation, each gimbal spring positions its respective transducer against one side of the double sided floppy disc. Variations in flexure of the disc along axes which are radial, normal and circumferential to the disc are compensated equally by movement of each transducer and its associated gimbal spring.
Another known apparatus disclosed in IBM Technical Disclosure Journal Volume 18, No. 12 dated May 1976 at pages 4112 to 4114, inclusive, utilized two fixed transducer-slider assemblies mounted on a movable carriage which position the transducers relative to each side of a rotatable double sided floppy disc within the interior of a close fitting envelope. Air bearings exist between each transducer-slider assembly and its associated side of the disc.
Another known apparatus for supporting two magnetic transducers in operative relationship with both sides of a floppy disc is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,151,573 to Tandem. In the carriage-loading arm assembly disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,151,573, a carriage has a first transducer fixedly mounted at one end thereof and a loading arm pivotally attached to the other end thereof. A second transducer is mounted to the other end of the loading arm thereof through a gimbal spring. The loading arm is adapted to be moved toward the media and to preload the gimballed transducer against the media and the transducer fixedly mounted on the carriage which serves as a positional reference. Variations in flexure of the disc rotated between the fixed transducer and the gimballed transducer are compensated solely by movement of the second transducer and its associated gimbal spring along the axes which are radial, normal and circumferential with respect to the disc.
A double sided flexible disc head assembly has been developed wherein the fixed transducer disclosed in Tandem U.S. Pat. No. 4,151,573 is mounted with a Z-axis suspension to allow vertical displacement in an axis normal to the disc to compensate for variations in flexure in the disc. One such assembly is offered for sale and sold by Nortronics Company, Inc. of Minneapolis, Minnesota as a double sided flexible disc head assembly incorporating Z-axis suspension.